Once, Twice and Thrice Cursed
by Dumti
Summary: A tale of old and lost. Unrecorded history beyond its existence, a single being still remembers and tells its tale. Warning: I am not well tuned in with Lord of the Rings or any of the history. Advance apologies to LOTR fans. This is only an attempt that got me interested but no more. PM or leave a review behind if you want to continue it. LATE STORY SPRING CLEANING.


**Title**: Once, Twice and Thrice Cursed

**Summary**: A tale of old and lost. Unrecorded history beyond its existence, a single being still remembers and tells its tale.

**Warning**: I am not well tuned in with Lord of the Rings or any of the history. Advance apologies to LOTR fans. This is only an attempt that got me interested but no more. PM or leave a review behind if you want to continue it.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Being a Master of Death didn't just apply lordship over Death. Death, who is Lord and God of death of all, a Master of Death meant a title of the highest and most powerful to rule all death and alike. The three gifts - the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak. Nobody noticed it till now but once known, it was clear as sky. Magical beings were favoured amongst all, if they weren't they wouldn't be magical to begin with. Gods and Goddesses loved and hated them. Fate the knowing hated them to doom them to their extinction, while Death the twisted and dark favoured and loved them taught them ways of taking lives in most painless and painful ways possible, the superiority above men and all creatures . Life the gracious granted them long life than any other lifeforms on Earth and Wise the selfish yet modest gave them weapons of mind to protect and fight. Time the heartless taught them the liability to move on and adapt, forever stuck in one place and unable to step on further.

Death especially favoured the three brothers, Peverell brothers. To each, he gave a gift in disguise of a mockery. Fooled them all to think they won against him but nay, he fooled them and made all three to his puppets. Forever bound to him to love and hate, he gifted the eldest the strongest wand of all handmade, the Elder Wand made from the tendered tree of his garden, the Resurrection Stone, a simple small stone from the Dead to the second brother. To the youngest and wisest of all three, he gifted his favourite, a cloth from his most desired clothes and named it the Invisibility Cloak.

All together, they were the Deathly Hallows.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

People, wizards and muggles alike thought of the end of the world in the grandest ways possible. Natural disasters, Global Warming, Alien Invasions and many more.

No, it met the bluntest and saddest ending of all.

After the Second Wizarding War, the stress done to Mother Nature killed itself. Spells of both Light and Dark broke the delicate balance that kept the thin line of peace at bay. Whoever won the war, the result would've been the same. The slow and steady rise finally broke the dam that held back in the final moment the greatest darkness died in the hands of the greatest light.

It only took a three strikes.

Death of Hope of Light. Return of Hope of Light. Finally, death of Lord of Pandemonium of Darkness.

It is no myth or rumor why three is a magic number. It represents everything. It is first of everything.

It is the first prime number.

It's no coincidence why trianglers were knwon as the strongest shape.

It is the sum of two previous numbers: 1 and 2. Its third place was never randomly chosen.

In time, it represents - the past, present and future.

In religion,

Christians saw it as The Father, The Son and The Holy Spirit.

Buddhism saw it as the Triple Bodhi, the ways of understanding end of birth: Budhu, Pasebudhu, and Mahaarahath.

Hinduism saw it as the Trimurti: Brahma the Creator, Vishnu the Preserver and Shiva the Destroyer.

Alchemy had the three basics before the rule of Equivalent Trade.

Comprehension, Destruction and Reconstruction. Understand it, deconstruct at will and reconstruct at will.

In languages, three held the same pronunciation of life while the next, four held the same pronunciation of death.

Counting to three is a common way of synchronicity in groups such as 'On the count of three, pull!' Four was never a good number and the first two were never easy numbers to wield.

A famous phrase, 'Third time's a charm.'

Aye, without a doubt three was the best.

It was why the ancient binding of protection worked - three demands and three denials granted a mother to protect her child, why Death favoured the three brothers and gifted them three gifts.

Three was the core and ultimate rule to follow with no hesitation or doubt.

As well though the name denies it, the wizard war was never the second but third. The very first war, discarded as myth even to wizards, the battle between Merlin and Mograna le Fey.

And this third war, ended them all.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Death was a twisted god. He feared his master and loved his master. He hated her to be bounded by a once mortal human and so, he denied her wishes to die and yet loved her so much that granted the greatest gift of all mankind, the never ending wealth of life, immortality. He was cruel to force her watch her home die in her eyes, her friends living in the undying lands or heaven as many would call while she stayed grounded and alone in the living plane as a sole survivor of all. Still then, he was kind to let her memory fade through time, allowing to ease her pain as time ticked away.

Millenniums passed. In between, she came with peace with her twisted and cursed gift. She discarded her mortal mind and body, choosing and swearing never to turn back in the form that haunted her mind and ravaged her sanity.

This body was better. It gave her leveled mind, got rid of the nuisance thoughts and emotions and through that, she got parts of her sanity back. Not all, but enough to be sane yet not enough to be the same. She wouldn't be same ever, never again. She knew that. The new Master of Death knew that should she ever be allowed to cross, no one will ever recognize her. None of her friends in her fading memories will see it as the person who they knew for years. No, they will treat her odd and with hostility.

Earth reformed itself with the leftover magic in existence. It created a new leader to rule them, new lifeforms to take shape and live in the once barren land. For once, all Gods agreed to give a new chance. They gifted this one leader with a fraction ability of their own and will, allow him to create and mold the newly born Earth, Middle-Earth as wished it. He first made his servants, the Valar he called them and gifted them each of the power granted by the beings higher than him who he did not know.

The land that were broken and far away became one single huge land. Creatures of imagination and nightmares of old became no more legends. Humans too became a part of it but no longer held the same power as they did before. This time, the era of rulers turned to magical. Men became minors and magical beings ruled the years and many after with new power.

She cared not of the new developments. These did not matter to her no longer and the childlings knew better than to disturb her. Everything reverted back to the very first step, advanced knowledge and wealth forgotten to all but one but the one who shall not share. She grew her own home in the dead home. A forest, thick and vast, both big and small alike for the children of the Valar who will set on the ground again.

Alone, she lived in the centre of the forest, untouchable and unmentioned. Years passed and lives of all kind breathed again in the world. Birds flew in the sky, wolves hunted in forests and horses galloped across acres of land. And she was not exempted by the gifts of Valar. Valar gifted her bredren to company her and whisk her away from solitude.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

$My lady. The firstborns arrives.$ Thanatos, named after the Greek God approached her. Black eyes as dark as coals waited by the entrance of the cave, never daring to enter the domain of his master and Lady of the Great Forest.

Two jade eyes slid open slowly. This was neither the first nor will be the last of the firstborns cross her home and land. Loved and gifted by the Valar, the firstborns of Illuvatar, always crossed her forest to continue their journey beyond. Explore the land they were told to live in peace and wealthy.

$Let them cross. Do not disturb them, child.$

$One of the firstborns wishes to see you my Lady. He asks for your guidance.$ Thanatos meekly replied back. He dared not thought of the day he would question her orders and words. _She _was the order of her land, her words were her command and just like his predecessors, they lived to follow her till death.

_'Guidance? What guidance would the firstborns ask when their pride stops them doing so?' _She thought amusingly. Hundreds of years she watched them pass her domain and till now, none questioned her for help or guidance as this eldar child did.

A smart eldar. An elf who knew how to think logically with cool head.

* * *

Hundreds of elves waited by the edge of the large forest. They had to cross these woods in order to continue their journey that lied beyond. A challenge from the kin who passed this challenge before them. No one knew what lived inside. No one knew whether it was dangerous or not. It leaked of dangerous and strong magic, magic they never felt before. A type of magic older than the Valar, an impossible and mismatched piece that shouldn't belong within this woods. The Valar showed them nothing and warned them nothing of this new information.

A young elf, stepped froward from his family and friends. Stood by the forest, he shouted.

"_We ask for your guidance, Master of the Forest of the Great and Vast._"

Silence welcomed him. Birds flew off into clear sky and air shifted ominously. The woods creaked, branches snapped under pressure, bushes and trees shook like a newborn chick. Elves grabbed their weapons and waited. Cautiously, the young elf approached closer than before. Something spoke in the air, soft and silent that even with their gifted senses, they couldn't pick up what it said.

From the bushes, snakes and serpents alike slithered out from the hide. Startled and surprised, the elf took a step back and so did others standing before him.

It stopped by the forest, standing a metre or two from the forest itself and stared their beady eyes to the newest group of the firstborns.

_'What guidance do you seek from me, young eldar?' _A soft voice whispered into the mind of the elf's mind.

In surprise, the elf looked around, looking for the source of the voice. He found none.

"_Who am I talking to?_" He asked out loud. The reptiles hissed angrily at the blatant disrespect.

$Shh... Leave the elfling. He knows none of us.$ Reluctantly, the snakes crawled away from their prey. The elves better but they stared at the young elf speaking to no one.

_'It is you who asked for my guidance did you not, young eldar?' _The voice teased lightly.

Finally, it all clicked into his head.

"_Are you the Master of the forest?_"

_'Aye, I am young one. Tell me. What guidance do you seek from me when none of your previous kin did so?'_

"_We are in the lands of stranger. We know nothing of this world. We cannot travel with no knowledge of the place that will become our home. _" Smart little elf he was.

_'Aye, that is true little one but you worry too much.' _A light hiss heard into the air and within a second, all snakes and serpents retreated back into their sanctuary.

_'We do not harm the ones who harmed us none. As long as you don't disturb the forest, you are most welcomed, young eldar.' _The voice replied.

_'Welcome to Middle-Earth, Eldar, children of Illuvatar.' _Something moved inside the forest, something of big size and weight. The whispers ended in his head and with the gifted senses, th elf knew the Master of the forest was gone.

"_Oropher?_" Ilvala, his sister called out. She and others saw him talk to no one out loud and the hiss in the air thankfully commanded the creatures away from them.

The ancient ancestry they all felt within the woods unsettled them. They came from the mountains and was this the only way to go? Had their kin of the past go through this forest like they were about to do? Why had not the Valar warn them of such beings that resides in here? It didn't feel the same like others that were created by the Valar.

"_The Lord of the forest granted us the entrance._" Oropher said and walked away from the forest, back to his people. The leader, Altanor, approached him, blue eyes never leaving the sight of the forest that they must cross to continue their journey.

_'Follow the stars little beech. Tis a long journey in my domain.' _The whisper came back. Startled, Oropher looked into the forest again, just managing to see two green beads disappear back into the darnkess of the woods.

"_Can we trust your word, Oropher?_" Altanor asked the young elf.

"_Ada, Oropher never lied before and he wouldn't start doing so now, especially here._" Ilvala came to rescue and it was true. Oropher didn't lie unless dire situations called for it and the elves knew him as an honest elf. He surely wouldn't dare to lie when the lives of his people depended on it.

"_We march to the forest._" Altanor called out to his people and soon enough, the elves gathered their things and entered the forest.

The coolness in the air under the shades of the tall trees sent goosebumps and shivers across their skins. Till now, they traveled under the harsh sunlight through the mountains and this, this was a nice change to them. Birds and small animals watched from branches above, curious eyes following every movements they made. Dry leaves crunched under their feet, alerting the animals of newcomers and guests. Deers and other animals alike fled before they could be seen only except the trails left behind as they hastily left the ground.

Altanor and the elves saw how large the forest was from above the mountains when they crossed. This would be a long journey to leave the forest.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

She listened to the reports from her servants. It was a long and tedious journey crossing the forest and unlike the last group, they traveled far and fast in matter of three weeks. So the boy did listen to her advice. If they stayed true to the path they followed, they would be out by the end of next week than the running lost for another four months like the previous elves had done.

Dismissing the the serpent, she coiled herself deeper into the cave. Now this was ending, there was no need for her to be awake any longer. The orders to the snakes and serpents were clear and other than the firstborns which they were ordered to wake her but other then that, this forest was the death to all. Large beasts like big hawks and bears resided in these woods, ordered to kill anyone who would harm her home. The elves were the only exception and the men wouldn't dream of coming here unless they wanted death.

Slowly and blissfully, she closed her eyes and slowed her breath. As she fell into another deep sleep of slumber, she looked forward to how her forest and the world change.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Screams of death and agony woke her up. Blood and smoke reeked in the air. Even from deep inside the forest, she saw the damage done to her lifework and home.

Who dares to harm her childlings and home?

Angry and livid, she slithered out from her home and gasped at the horrific sight. Lands burnt and woods contaminated. Bodies of her childlings' descendent lied before her eyes, dead in the most unimaginable ways ever. And what were these horrible and ugly looking sticky webs? Where did the vivid shine of greenness disappear?

Green eyes snapped up to the rustle of the bush and tensed up, readying to strike and kill. Venom coiled around her mouth, sweet tangy taste lingering around the mouth. Then it came. From the bush a child, no a babe of few years old tumbled out. Arms and legs scratched up from thorns and branches, clothes red in blood and ripped. At the sight, she swallowed the venom away and slowly approached the young.

Blond ruffled hair, pale skin and tipped ears. An elfling. What was an elfling doing here so deep in the forest and away from the elves?

"_Nana? Nana!_" The elfling shouted, crying and bawling his eyes out. So he was not alone but something happened and got lost from his mother. Behind the elfling, the most horrid creature she ever saw screamed at the boy holding a sword drenched in red blood high in the air to strike. Snarling seeing such horrendous creature in her home, she flew and snapped the ugly creature in her mouth, crunching the bones and poisoning it in venom.

It tasted bad as well. Crunching it more and making sure it was nothing but mangled flesh, she spat it out to the side. Black blood dribbled down between her teeth and scales, one drop at a time, falling into the grass. The elfling stood frozen in fear, blue eyes glazed upon her like death came to take him away. Instead, she lowered herself to the boy's level and waited him to settle.

_'What are you doing here in the woods alone elfling?' _She asked into his mind. Just like that boy in the past, he jumped back in surprise and fear_.  
_

_'No, don't answer. We have to find your Nana first.'_

Forcing the boy to her scaly back, she followed the trail left behind by the boy. Stench of blood grew thicker and thicker. She felt the elfling shake in fear but did not slow down. If there were more of those fowl creatures in her land, she will have to find them all kill it before it spread and contaminate her woods. The battle field wasn't that far away. Dead elves lied over the field, red blood painting the green grass underneath them and the foul creatures lied dead as well, black blood spoiling the clean earth.

"_Nana!_" The elfling shouted and in the group, the sole she elf and survivor lied on the floor gasping for breath as more and more blood pooled out from her chest wound. Eyes darkened at the sight. What were these elves doing here do deep in the forest with so little elves? She approached the dying she elf and the boy slid off her.

"_Nana!_" The boy shouted again, rushing to her side.

"_W-Why are you back? I told you to run!_" The mother wheezed painfully. The elfling shook his head vehemently, refusing to leave her again. Such a strange sight it was. Why didn't she run when she clearly saw her approach and that boy. Did that boy already trust her? For what? Saving that foul creature was not for him but for her home. Why weren't they running or had their given up life already?

Pity, she didn't think that firstborns of Illuvatar were so weak in mind.

She ducked just in time as an arrow flew over her head. Had she moved a second later, that would've imbedded in her eyes instead than the tree. More arrows flew into the air, heading towards her. Hurriedly, she coiled and protected her head. Her scale was the strongest and it will take more than a arrow to strike her scales open.

"_They're alive! Your majesty, they're alive!_" A new elf shouted and quickly enough, rapid footsteps approached her and the two elves. Through the peak, she saw numerous elves armed with bows and arrows, pointed against her.

Foolish elves. How dare they point weapons to the lord of the forest. Anger peaked inside her again. Did they forget the good will she showed them when the elves first crossed her land? She could've easily denied them access and make them take the long route around which would take more than six months to complete. The latest group of all, the one with young elf who was the only one asked for her guidance into the forest and she did, showing them how to cross in the quickest time ever.

Was this how they show their thanks to the ones who help them?

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

They had to hurry. Orcs invaded them in the worst timing ever, when the queen and the prince were off to explore the forest. After King Oropher decided to build his kingdom here, the forest Greenwood the Great now known as Mirkwood, life was good. It was peaceful and the predecessor often spoke about the Lord of the forest but not once the elves met such lord here. Even in the battle of Sauron, this lord didn't help them. By the orders of King Oropher, they built their kingdoms in the very middle of Mirkwood, making use of the natural defenses of the trees against the enemies. The animals in here attacked everything else but the elves. The king used it to his advantage and through that, he kept his kingdom safe until his fall in the Second Age at the Battle of Dagorlad. His son, Thranduil took the throne and now, he was soon losing his queen and only son.

The beast with scales of a dragon, a creature made by Melkor with body of a snake but in greater size stood nearby the camp where the elves made. Barely few metres away, the King himself and others saw his son and wife on the ground. With steady fingers as possible, King Thranduil shot a arrow to the beast, aiming for the eye to blind it, only to miss by last moment when the beast duck. Now their their presence known, the rest of the archers shot arrows after arrows attempting to distract it away from the two. It coiled protecting the head and none of the arrows imbedded into it. Thick and strong scales of a dragon too.

Anaril, the fastest and slim fighter went first. He trusted the young fighter to go unnoticed by this beast.

"_They're alive! Your majesty, they're alive!_" Relief sunk into him and right away, he motioned the rest of the archers to follow him. Using the gifted senses and strength of elves, he and his fighters surrounded the beast, arrows pointed at it should it dare to strike them.

Elrond, the Elf-lord of Rivendell who came in to visit yesterday hastily made his way to the two survivors, checking on the mother first who received grave wounds on her stomach.

_'Is this how you treat the Master of the forest?' _Angry voice rang into all minds scaring the wits out of them.

_'I showed you nothing but honesty and good deeds to your kind, helping you cross my woods when your kind arrived and _save_ those elflings from death. IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT THE MASTER OF THE FOREST?'_ The voice asked again, angrier than before elves were empathic at one point. They all felt the anger from the beast. Master of the forest? Was this beast what his predecessor spoke of? The Master of the Forest when he first arrived in Middle-Earth? The same Lord who showed their kin the way in and out, guiding them and protecting them all this long?

_'I thought children of Illuvatar were more sophisticated but it seems I was wrong.' _The big snake uncoiled itself rose its head high into the air. No elves had the strength to pull not after sensing the old power from her.

_'Leave. My. Forest.' _The beast ordered and they blanched at it. Leave Mirkwood? Mirkwood was their home! How could they leave?

"This is our home!" Thranduil shouted back.

_'Home? I don't remember giving such permission to settle down in my forest.' _The snake hissed angrily.

"It has been since Second Age!" Thranduil argued back. What was this method of counting years? Second Age? What was Second Age? So before this _Second Age _there was _First _Age? Absurd method of counting years.

_'I made this forest long before you elves took a step to Middle-Earth. Do not argue with me _elfling. _Just because you are loved by Illuvatar doesn't mean I won't send you to Mandos himself than his Halls.' _The beast threatened, green slitted eyes glaring into the blue eyes.

"_Thranduil,_" Another elf, a different elf of dark hair approached the hot headed elf_. _"_she's fading. I'm sorry my friend, there's nothing more I can do. Go to her._" The elf whispered sorrowfully. Like a snap, the fire in his eyes disappeared and replaced by anguish and sadness. The nearby elves too looked sad by the turn of events.

Fading? What were these strange terms?

"_Nana! Nana! Don't leave me!_" The elfling she saved cried, holding onto the stained garbs of the she elf. Ah, so she was dying. All lives were meant to die at one point in their life. She was the only exception to this rule as Death loved and hated her. If it was another case, she would've left the elf to die but not here. Her own childhood, the only memory she wished to forget lingered with her and seeing this child, she couldn't dare and commit this child same hell she went through.

The archers began to shoot when she moved towards where the young one was. She made no motions to dodge except the ones that aimed for her head. Arrows bounced off her scales and as she stood in front of them, looking down from above, the elves nearby drew their swords. As if those would harm her.

_'Do you want to save her or not?' _She asked sarcastically. The elves stared back. Could this beast bring the queen back from fading?

"_Can you save her?_" The elfling who also heard looked into her eyes, red and swollen from crying.

She said nothing back. Towering over the dying woman, she thought of sad memories. Happy memories faded first and now only the sad ones remained. Recalling Sirius' death, her friends' death and destruction of her home, a tear escaped from her eye and dropped onto the elf woman. More and more tears dropped, splashing her wet but slowly, the rest of the elves saw colour return and the grave wound slowly knit itself together. What kind of sorcery was this? Just who was this _lord_ of the forest?

_'Just this once I shall shield her from Mandos. Don't expect me do the same ever again.' _She stood up again, no more tears shed from her and the woman beneath took an easy breath as life came back to her.

_'Why?' _The dark haired elf thought back. So this one knew how to speak through minds?

_'I think that is none of your business... elfing.' _Seeing the miffed look of the elf, she let out an amused chuckle, only to be heard as hisses in the ears of elves.

'_If that is all, bring me the_ elf_ who dared to claim my domain.' _The coldness came back and stared back to the previously arguing elf. Several elves took the elfing and the mother away, taking them back to where she thought as their _home _in her land.

"_If you wish to speak with my father, he died two hundred years ago._" The elf, Thranduil as the dark haired elf called him answered darkly.

_'Then I shall settle it with you. Leave.' _

"_I refuse._"

_'Whose stupidity did you inherit to be dumb as a rock? You have no choice in this matter. Leave or I shall force you so.' _She bared her mouth, showing her forked mouth and lines of sharp teeth some as long as an adult's arm dripping in clear yellow liquid that all recognized as venom. Elves flinched away at the sight.

The elf's face took an interesting shade of red at the insult.

"_Do not insult my father! He was a great King who fought bravely with Men against Sauron._" Thranduil hissed angrily. She snorted. So even now, there were wars. Couldn't Illuvatar made a law of no wars or anything?

"_King Oropher was a great King!_" Other elves shouted in agreement. Oropher? Where had she heard that name before?

Blond hair and blue eyes. The same as that boy who asked for her guidance. This short tempered elf had the same colours as that boy though not his personality and thinking.

$Oropher...$ She tested the name out, ignoring the startled looks. Had they never seen a snake speak before or something? With those foul beasts around, she hoped for something more and she was talking to them in their minds for heaven sake!

_'Ah, the elfing from before. Yes... it's that child.' _She thought to herself.

_'I remember an elf call him Oropher. You claim he is your father? I dare say you did not inherit his level head and calm thinking. You are too rash to be his. You lie.'_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Never in his life Thranduil felt so scandalized in front of his people. He, not the son of his father? What did this beast know about his predecessor?

"_What do you know about my Adar to claim I am not his son?_" Thranduil accused. The beast snorted. She was not that deep in her sleep when that boy and his group of elves stayed in her forest. She was conscious enough in mind to hear things about that boy till he left the forest.

_'He is an elf who is passionate for his people and throws away his pride for the sake his people. You may share the same colouring, but your essence, you are too different to be a descend of his.' _Thranduil knew that he was more like his mother than his father. Her free soul of traveling and temper was what he inherited from her while his looks were from his father. Still that was well over three thousand years ago. How would this creature remember his father when he was nothing but a young elith?

_'I heard nothing but good things about you from Illuvatar but seems you are not. You elves are nothing but hindrance to my lands. You bring such foulness into my home that was once pure and these! What are these horrid webs around my woods? Speak you foolish elf! What did you bring to my home?' _She demanded, point out to the webs that Giant Spiders made. Speaking of Giant Spiders, they met none while searching for his wife and son. Those creatures never disappeared before so where had they gone to?

The rest of the elves noticed this as well. Stubborn beasts like the spiders wouldn't leave Mirkwood so easily unless something happened or were planning something. But did she truly not know where it came from? Had she not heard of the Giant Spiders before? The creatures came when that dark place Dol Guldur was built. The dark fortress belonged to no one and definitely no one sane from the elves dared to claim it for it stank of evil sorcery. Those beasts got attracted to the darkness and came with it and unfortunately lingered around and sought every opportunities possible to spread their territory in Mirkwood than they already had.

_'That foul beast as well. Ugly and disgusting it tasted. How many dark leeches will you bring to my sanctuary?' _The beast flicked its tail to one of the dead orcs. The elves counted the dead bodies. One, two... they all widened their eyes in realization.

"_Your Highness! They are scouts!_" One elf shouted.

Speaking of it, Thranduil and the rest of the elves duck barely avoiding the arrows flying over their heads. The snake did blocked the arrows with its tail and hissed viciously to the hiding orcs.

_'More foul ones. I shall bite them to pieces.' _She thought and launched itself to the group. Tearing she did. Crunching them one after another, slapping them away with her tail to the trees and breaking their bones, none of the elves could react. The moment they reached for an arrow, everything was over. Black blood dribbled down her teeth to the floor, mass of manky flesh around her and deformed orc bodies against the root of many trees.

Only one orc lived, caught between curled limbs, slowly dying in pain.

_'You take your _filthiness _with you and never return or _I _shall do it_._' _She hissed into the mind and released it, before it scurried away in fear and absolute terror. Behind the elves watched awed horror seeing the beast in action. Moved just like a dragon. Fought like one and had a personality of one. Not in gold but downright possessive of its home.

Was this what they had to fight for the right of Mirkwood that has been their home for over two thousand years?


End file.
